What if?
by DreamShadows
Summary: This is an AU of what could have happened at the end of The Fast and The Furious, at the train tracks when Dom and Brian race, instead of what happened in the movie. I know bad summary, but read to find out what happens!
1. Train tracks

This is just an AU of what could have happened if the end of the movie had gone differently.

I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot, this is just for fun, no money being made!

AMC

* * *

"When the light turns, I'm going for it." Dom said, and then turned his head, and watched for the light to change.

Brian swallowed, and nodded, also turning towards the light. He got ready, and when the light changed, he pressed the gas pedal down. He stared straight ahead, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dom's car lift up on it's back wheels, and then hit the ground. They were neck and neck, and then Dom pulled ahead.

Afraid to lose him, Brian pushed one of the NOS buttons, and felt the speed propel him forward, pumping adrenaline through his system. He pulled up beside Dom, and they were side by side again. Brian looked up, and saw that the crossing was getting nearer and nearer. There was a loud whistle, and he turned his head to see a train barreling down the tracks.

He swallowed again, and just before they reached the tracks, Brian's car slowed down to it's normal speed, and Dom pulled out ahead of him. Brian hit the other NOS button, and nothing happened, but it was too late to stop, and he closed his eyes, afraid.

He heard the screech of brakes and Dom yelling for him, as the back end of the Supra was crashed into by the train. The Supra spun around, and hit the side of the train, and then flipped. Brian cried out as the car impacted with the ground, and his arm was crushed against the door, and the seat.

The car rolled again, and Brian's head smacked against the window. When the Supra finally stopped rolling, Brian looked around, dazed. He could see his vision darkening. The darkness was pulling at him, and he was tempted to let it take over.

He could hear the breaking of glass, and then his seatbelt was undone. Strong arms pulled him out of the Supra, and laid him on the ground. He looked up, and saw Dom staring back at him with wide concerned eyes.

"C'mon Bri, stay with me, I can't lose you too." The big man said, and Brian remembered Jesse and Vince dying just minutes earlier. He tried to nod, but it hurt too much to move.

"NOS didn't work." He said, and Dom nodded.

"Figured that when you pulled back. Thought you were going to die right then and there." Dom said, and pressed on Brian's stomach. Brian hissed in pain.

"Not... the...only one." Brian said between gasps of pain. He was still afraid of dying. He knew there was something really wrong when all the pain started to fade, and everything started to numb.

He looked up and saw Dom had a phone, and wondered where the man had gotten a phone, but his thoughts didn't linger on that fact for long. He heard the sirens of approaching police cars, and an ambulance.

"Run." Brian said, and when Dom looked at him quizzically. "You won't go back, right?" He asked, and Dom nodded. "Then don't, just... go." Brian said.

"What about you Bri?" Dom asked.

"Doesn't hurt anymore." Brian said, and Dom expression went to one of absolute fear. Brian knew that he wasn't going to last long. "I owe you, just go before they get here." All those years as a cop didn't leave him with nothing. He knew that the reason everything was numb and that the pain was gone was because of blood lose and shock. He knew he was dying.

"Brian," Dom said, turning to look at the Charger, and then back to Brian. His look was uneasy as if he didn't know what to do.

"Go, I'll be fine." He said, and everything faded away. He head lolled to the side, and his eyes rolled back.

"Brian! Brian!" Dom yelled, taking the mans head in his hands, and turning it. He checked for a pulse, and found a faint one. Brian was still breathing, but he was struggling to. Dom lifted Brian's shirt, and saw blood all over his torso. The blood hadn't really shown when the shirt was on because he was wearing a black tee.

Dom cursed himself when he saw the rib sticking up just out of the skin, and knew there must be one puncturing Brian's lung too. There was nothing he could do to help, but he wasn't going to leave Brian alone, not like Vince, not like Jesse. He couldn't lose Brian too.

No matter what the kid had done, he didn't deserve this. What the hell was he talking about when he said that he had owed Dom? That was bullshit, if anything Dom owed Brian. Brian had tried his hardest to save Vince, and he could see that some of the bruising was from jumping onto that truck. Then he had risked his life to avenge Jesse.

The only thing Dom could blame Brian for was betraying him, but really he didn't. The kid was just doing his job, and he had even let that go when he had shot Tran, and when he had told Dom to go. If anyone really thought about it, Brian had given up everything for Dom and the team, and what did he get for it? He got a car crash, and a rib to the lung. It looked as if the kid's arm was broken too. There was a large gash on his

Dom was brought out of his reverie when Brian coughed. The kid's face was scrunched in pain, and he was still unconscious. Dom put his hand on Brian's chest, just lightly, and put the other on Brian's back, lifted him into a sitting position, to help him breathe better, and make sure that he didn't choke on the blood that was now running down his chin.

Dammit, where were the paramedics? Brian was dying!

As if on queue an ambulance rounded the corner, and came straight at them. Dom was laying Brian back down now, and the ambulance stopped in front of them. Two men jumped out, and a woman got out of the back. Dom was moved away from Brian so that they could have room to work.

Brian's labored breathing stopped as they moved him away, and he had to fight the urge to go back to him. A breath mask was placed over Brian's mouth and nose, and CPR was started. There were pumps and blows, and Dom found himself hoping that Brian would breathe back.

About a minute later, Brian took a shallow breath on his own, and Dom almost jumped for joy. Brian was strapped to a stretcher, and loaded into an ambulance. Dom could see them putting a tube down Brian's throat, but then the doors closed, and his view was blocked.

He started back to his Charger when his hands were suddenly pulled behind his back, and a man spoke; "Dominic Toretto, you are under arrest for the heisting of twelve eighteen wheel trucks." The man went through the list of Dom's rights, but Dom tuned him out, and didn't fight as he was led to an unmarked police car.

Dom was quiet the whole ride, but his attention snapped back to the present when the police car pulled up at the local hospital. He looked at the man who was driving curiously. "Why?" Was the only thing that Dom asked.

"Because for some odd reason Brian feels safe with you, so when he wakes up, I want you to be there for him. Besides the only way that we have a case against you is if Brian testifies against you, and I don't think that is going to happen." When Dom looked at him as if he were crazy, the man continued. "None of the truck drivers came forward, and we can't seem to find any of the stolen property to use as evidence, so I guess that I have to let you go. We were holding you under suspicion anyways, so there is no way for us to hold you any longer without evidence." The man said, and got out. He opened Dom's door, and uncuffed him. Dom almost ran straight to the ER, but he held back, and asked, "Who are you?"

"The name is Nick Tanner, and I was Brian's superior officer." The man said, and Dom took a good look at him. The man was short with a wayward beard and reddish blond hair. His eyes were covered with gawky sunglasses. He didn't look much like an officer, but then again wasn't that the point of undercover?

Dom just nodded, and took off towards the doors of the hospital. He went straight to the desk, and asked about Brian. He was led down the hall to a surgery waiting room. He had been told that Brian would be in surgery for a while yet, and that he should probably get some rest and get changed, but he didn't want to leave the hospital, so the nurses were getting him some scrubs and were going to let him use the showers at the hospital.

He had thanked them as they handed him the clothes, and then a young nurse led him to the shower room. He thanked her quietly, and almost mechanically. He took a short shower, and got changed, throwing his other clothes in the trash as he walked back to the surgery waiting room.

Getting comfortable in one of the plush chairs, Dom closed his eyes briefly before he remembered Mia, and was on his feet again in a flash. He went to the desk, and asked to use the phone. He dialed her number, having memorized the numbers and the pad, he did it without looking.

She picked up on the second ring, and sounded out of breath when she said, "Hello?"

"Mia, it's Dom." Dom said, answering her question.

"Dom!" She squealed, and he had to hold the phone away from his ear so that he didn't lose his hearing. "Where are you?" She asked, her voice more reserved this time.

"I'm at the hospital." He said, and could hear the sharp intake of breath she took over the phone.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked in quick succession.

"I'm okay. It's Brian," he said, and then added, "Mia, there's been an accident, Brian's hurt real bad." He said, his voice low.

"Is he, is he going to make it?" She asked, her voice catching, and he could tell that she was crying.

"I don't know, Mia, I just don't know." He said, and his voice betrayed the turmoil that he was feeling inside.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." She said, and he nodded before he remembered that she couldn't see him.

"I'll be waiting for you." He said, and he heard her phone click, then put down his own. "Thank you." He said to the nurse at the desk who nodded, and gave him a sympathetic look, before turning back to her work.

Dom walked back down the hall, and took the seat that he had been sitting in before calling Mia. He settled in it, and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He fell into a light sleep, but the images of the train crashing into the Supra, and the way Brian looked at him when he pulled the blond man out of the orange car.

He was startled awake by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find himself staring into the eyes of his sister, and there were tears there in the dark brown orbs. He stood up, and took her in his arms.

"I can't lose another person." She whispered, and he nodded, telling her that he felt the same as she did. She stayed in his arms until she stopped shaking, and looked up at him with glistening eyes. "What happened?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Up near the old train tracks, Brian and I were racing, and he said that the NOS didn't work, and all the sudden there was a train, and it hit the back of Brian's Supra. He looked so scared as the car flew through the air, Mia; he tried to let me go even when he might be dying." He said and looked at her, she could see even though he wouldn't show it that he wanted to break down.

"After all that happened, he still tried to let me go." He said, and then a small smile appeared on his face. "Turns out that the police didn't even have enough evidence to hold me, so he went through all that trouble for nothing. He tried his hardest to save Vince, and he avenged Jesse; he might even face charges for that, but I doubt it; dammit Mia! He was willing to give up his job, and his life just so I wouldn't go back to jail." Dom said, and had to sit down as the full impact of what happened that day finally let itself be known to him. It felt as if his chest was being pressed in, and his head was pounding.

"Hey, it will be alright, you'll see." Mia cooed, and took him in her arms. He wouldn't allow himself to cry, but he did hug her back, leaning into her embrace. They stayed like that for about two hours until the doors opened, and a doctor removing his protective mask walked out, and stopped in front of them.

"Family of Brian O'Connor?" He asked, and they nodded as Tanner came in. "It was touch and go for a while, we lost him twice on the table. He has three broken ribs, and one had punctured his right lung making it hard for him to breathe, so we repaired the ribs and his lung, and we had to remove his spleen. It had been too badly bruised in the crash to save.

"We are still watching his left kidney, he may lose it yet from the impact it took. He had a concussion from hitting his head on the window and the steering wheel. The last of the injuries that we had to deal with was a fractured wrist, and forearm. He will need to undergo physical therapy for it, but he should regain the full use of his wrist in time." The doctor stopped and took a breath.

"Can we see him?" Mia asked before the doctor could finish.

"He is in recovery right now, but when he is moved to a room in ICU you can." The doctor said, and noting their questioning looks, he added, "He has been put on a respirator, and we have to keep him in a drug induced coma until some of his injuries can heal better, so he doesn't move and reopen some of them." When they nodded, he continued. "We also found something during surgery. Has Mr. O'Connor ever mentioned any heart problems to you before?"

"No, and there is nothing about it in his police report either." Tanner said.

"Well then either it's new or no one has ever caught it before, but Mr. O'Connor has HCM, a heart disease that can make him have a heart attack from too much exertion, or stress." The doctor said, and everyone looked at him startled and afraid at the news. "We almost lost him on the table because of it, and even though it's rare, Mr. O'Connor had a heart attack during surgery. Luckily it didn't do too much damage, but he will have to go on medication for it, and if it gets to be a bigger problem, we may need to operate." The doctor finished and the three nodded.

"Can he still be a cop?" Tanner asked.

"Only on desk duty." The doctor said, and Tanner shook his head.

"Brian won't do that. It's just not the way he is." Dom nodded in agreement while Mia just looked like she wanted to cry.

"When will he be moved to his room?" She asked, her voice small and afraid for the blond cop that had been taken into all of their hearts.

The doctor looked at his watch, and said; "Actually, they should be moving him right about now." They nodded, and the doctor added, "I'll show you to his room, but just so you are warned, don't be afraid of all the tubes, and wires attached to him." They all nodded, and got up to follow him.

* * *

A/N: So tell me what you think... 


	2. I swear I didnt hurt him

Chapter 2:

Mia, Dom, and Tanner followed Brian's doctor into a room in the ICU, and Mia felt her knees go weak. She had to lean on Dom just to stay upright.

Brian lay motionless on the hospital bed. There were wires leading under his gown to his chest. IV's were connected to both his hand, and higher up on his wrist, and there was a tube down Brian's throat. Brian's wrist had a cast on it, and the gash on his head was stitched. His skin was so pale there would have been no doubt that he was a white boy.

Tanner walked over to Brian and grabbed his hand. He bent down and whispered something into the man's ear, and the only part that Dom could catch was, "...like a son to me," and, "...please hold on Bri." The man took one last look at Brian and then turned his heal and walked out of the room.

The doctor left, and Mia walked over to Brian. She sat down in the chair that was next to his bed, and took his limp hand in hers. She reached up and smoothed his hair back, almost petting him with the fluent motion.

Dom stood right where he had when he had first walked into the room, looking at the usually strong and carefree man, who was now weak and struggling just to keep his life from ending. He walked across the room, and took the chair that was by the window, and sat down. He was content just to watch the man and make sure that he was still alive.

Brian had become like a brother to him over the last two months, and he was damned if he was going to lose another part of his family. He watched Mia as she stroked his hair, and held his hand in hers; and he knew she felt the same as he did. Brian was family, and that was something that was getting smaller by the minute.

He thought about calling Leon and Letty to tell them it was safe to come back; and then told himself that he would do that when he woke up. He had shut his eyes, and was on the verge of sleeping right then. The day had been long, and he was exhausted. Mia was keeping an eye on Brian, and he knew that he would wake up at the slightest noise from the equipment that was keeping Brian's vitals; so he let himself drift off into a light sleep.

* * *

The scene of Brian in the crash didn't come in his dreams this time. He saw Brian jumping from the Supra to the truck where Vince was hanging by his arm. Saw him get Vince off, and then watched as the driver of the truck put the sawed off shot gun in Brian's face and get ready to shoot. He watched as Brian landed hard on the roof of the Supra, and then almost go flying off as Mia pulled off the road and skidded to a stop.

The scene skipped, and he watched as Vince bled on the ground, coughing. Watched as Brian spoke who he truly was into the cell phone that was held tightly in his hand. Watched as Brian's face twisted in fear as he told whoever was on the other end of the line that Vince was going into shock.

The scene skipped again, and he found himself watching the doctors as they shocked Vince, trying to get his heart to beat again. Watched as the monitor jumped and then flat lined again, and as the doctors shocked him again and again, until finally one of them looked up and called the time of death. Felt as his heart clenched in his chest when the doctor looked at him and sorrowfully shook his head, telling him that his friend, his brother was dead.

The scene changed, and he found himself yelling at Brian, trying to explain to the man that he had to find Jesse before Johnny and Lance did. Watched as Jesse pulled up and started explaining how afraid he was, and found himself asking Jesse why he had first of all bet his father's car, and why he had run after he had lost. Watched as Brian's head snapped and the drum of motorcycle engines filled his ears. Watched as Jesse fell to the ground, and as he ran over to him, Mia hot on his heals.

He watched as Brian got in his Supra and with one last look at Jesse's body pulled out of the driveway and went after the Trans. He watched as Brian was sandwiched in between Johnny and Lance Tran, and watched as they raised their guns. He remembered thinking that no matter what Brian had done, he was not going to lose another part of the team. Brian had paid his debt, and was now risking his life for Jesse's honor.

He watched as he pulled the Charger in front of Lance, and smirked as the man skidded down the hill, and then took off after Brian. Brian's orange Supra was stopped, and the man had his gun up as he ran cautiously over to Johnny, and checked for a pulse. Watched as Brian looked up in horror as he realized that he had killed the man, probably the first man that he had ever killed.

He took off and watched in his rear view as Brian yelled for someone to call 911, and then watched as the man got in his Supra and took off after him.

The scene switched and he found himself in the Charger next to Brian in his Supra and then watched as the light turned green. Everything blurred after he hit the gas, that was until the train impacted with the tail end of Brian's Supra, and then he watched as Brian closed his eyes, a mask of fear sweeping over his face. He watched as the car flew through the air and then rolled.

Remembered as he ran over to the car and broke the cracked window open the rest of the way. Remembered all the blood on Brian's face, and the way that he couldn't really even focus, yet he was telling him to go. Telling him that he would basically give up his job so that Dom wouldn't have to go back to prison.

* * *

Dom jerked awake as Mia placed her hand on his arm, and told him that it was morning, and that she was going home to get a shower and get some sleep. He nodded, told her that he loved her, and that she should be careful. She nodded and kissed his cheek, before walking out of the room.

Dom watched her leave, and then settled in, watching Brian. He stayed in his seat staring into space for about an hour before he got up, and went to the nurses station and asked if they had the paper or a magazine that he could read. They gave him the paper, but told him that if he wanted a magazine he would have to buy one from the gift shop.

He took the paper, walked back to Brian's room, and seeing that the man hadn't moved an inch, he set the paper down, and walked back out to find the gift shop. It took him five wrong turns, and a humiliating stop to a security guard to find out that the gift shop was in the other direction.

He looked around in the gift shop, and found an 'Auto Zone,' and a couple other car magazines. He paid for them, and walked back to Brian's room. When he walked in the room, he found himself face to face with a tall blond haired man.

The man looked a lot like Brian. He had ice blue eyes that would have matched Brian's if it were not for the fact that they were hard, and held non of the carefree glimmer that Brian's did. The man was tall, about six foot three give or take an inch. He had a muscular build that was similar to Brian's, and his blond hair was curly, reaching just above his ears.

When he looked at the man's wrist, he noticed that he wore the same wrist band that Brian did. The band was made out of twine, and looked as if it had been worn for a long time. Despite everything, Brian still wore his, even though he was unconscious and looked as if he could have been a pin cushion. When Dom had asked Brian about the band in the garage one day, Brian had turned solemn, and had said it was from a person that he had been close to, but they hadn't spoken in a long time.

Dom was drawn out of his thoughts when the man asked, "Who are you?" His voice was menacing and hard, but there was something in it that reminded him of Brian.

"Dominic Toretto, Brian's friend, and you?" Dom asked, his tone sarcastic and almost condescending.

"Sean O'Connor, Brian's older brother." The man said, and it seemed as if both men felt relieved at having the introductions over with. "How did this happen?" He asked, motioning to Brian who hadn't moved at all.

"We were racing at the train tracks, and Brian's NOS didn't work. Needless to say, the train hit his Supra, and he crashed hard." Dom said, his voice solemn as he remembered the scene again. He had never seen anything that horrible in his life. Even Jesse getting shot like that, Vince on the truck, hell even his father's accident hadn't been that bad.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Sean said, bringing Dom out of his thoughts.

"No trouble, just haven't seen anything that bad in my life. Shit if Brian had died, it would have been like losing a brother, and I lost too many of those lately." Dom said.

"Tell me about it." Sean said, and Dom looked at him confused. "Brian and I used to be really close, but when he got this job with the cops it wasn't a pretty sight with our dad and the rest of the family. Dad basically made Matt, our other brother, and me feel guilty; and we haven't talked to Brian since. Matt and I felt really bad about making Brian feel that way; but dad used the mom card and Matt and I, well it wasn't pretty." Sean said, and Dom nodded.

"When the hospital called about the crash, I was really even surprised that Brian had Matt and I as next of kin, so I immediately started packing; hoping to get another chance at making things right with Brian. Matt will be here as soon as he can, he had to get a later flight because of some prior arrangements." Sean said unconsciously. "Well anyway, dad tried to tell us that Brian deserved what he got. Tried to tell us that he was a dirty cop, and after what happened to mom with the cops; she was shot in a crossfire." He said, noticing Dom's confused look. "Well he thought that all cops should go to hell, and that Brian was no exception. He even went as far as disowning Brian, so I punched him; gathered my things and flew down here." He said, and looked worn out from the story.

"I might be able to top that." Dom said, and Sean looked up at him, surprised. The glint that was usually in Brian's eyes when he wanted to know something was now in Sean's eyes, and Dom laughed before he continued. "There is this little I don't know what you'd call it actually, racing family, maybe?" Dom said, and Sean nodded. "Well we were racing in the desert yesterday, and don't ask why, but my kind of adopted brother Vince was stuck on the side of a semi, his arm wrapped in wire, cutting into it, and he had a shot gun wound to his side. Brian, his ever crazy self coming out, jumped onto the side of the semi with him, and got him off, almost getting shot in the process. Vince died anyway at the hospital though. That's how I found out Brian was a cop." Dom said, and Sean laughed.

"Wow, little brother is still crazy huh?" He said, and they both burst out laughing.

"Yeah he is. But the day wasn't over yet. Another one of my adoptive family was racing for pink slips, he had a white Jetta that wasn't really even his, it was his pop's. Well anyway he lost, but he took off and the guy he raced wasn't happy about that. When Jesse, the kid that was like a brother to me, came to the house, Brian and I were ready to shoot each other." He paused when he saw Sean's surprised look. "Long story," he said, and Sean nodded. " The guy that had won Jesse's car came by looking for revenge and Jesse was shot. They killed him, and Brian took off after the guys."

"I think you already won man." Sean said, and added; "I'm sorry for your loss man. Then there is Brian, shit you had a really bad day." Sean said, and Dom nodded.

"You into cars?" Dom asked, trying to change the subject, and Sean nodded. "Well Brian hasn't moved, so I picked up some magazines. Take one, just sitting here will drive you nuts." Sean laughed and took one of them. "Believe me, I was there and I ran out of gas on the way back, so it was a long time before I got back to sanity." Dom added, and they both laughed.

"I can see why Brian would be friends with you, you're just as crazy as he is." Sean said, and opened the magazine.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Dom said, and opened his own magazine as Sean smirked.

* * *

Mia walked around the house, she had only gotten about three hours of sleep and she was trying to find something else to clean. It had been two hours since she had woken up, and she had cleaned everything in the house trying to take her mind off of everything. She had even called Leon and Letty for Dom, telling them that it was safe to come back, that there was no need to run.

When there was nothing left to clean, she fell to her knees in the kitchen. Sobs wracked her body, and she backed herself into the corner. Drawing her knees to her chest, she cried. All the loss and the pain finally letting itself take over her. Jesse was gone, Vince was gone, and Brian, well Brian still might go.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, but a strong pair of arms wrapped around her, and she turned her tear streaked face up to see Leon there. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned to see Letty.

"It'll be okay Mia." Letty told her, and she shook her head.

"No it won't." She said forcefully. Before she could stop herself, she said; "Jesse's dead, Vince is dead; and Brian might not make it. I can't lose anyone else." She said, and started to cry once again. Leon's arms tightened around her, and she leaned into the embrace.

The sound of the door opening drew her out of her painful thoughts, and she looked up to see Dom standing there.

"Who's with Brian?" She asked.

"His brother showed up, and I told him that I was going to go home and get cleaned up." He said, and they all stared at him.

"Brother?" All three of them asked at once.

"Yeah, he has two of them, Matt and Sean. They've been on the outs since Brian's decision to become a cop, but it wasn't their fault. Their father basically blackmailed them both to betray Brian. So Sean is at the hospital with Brian." Dom explained, and they all nodded, but Letty soon had a look of confusion on her face.

"What happened to Brian?" She asked, skeptically looking at Dom.

"Don't worry it wasn't me, well the idea was, but I swear I didn't hurt him." Dom said, and Letty looked relieved. "We were racing up at the old train tracks, and Brian's NOS didn't work. The train hit the back end of his Supra and he crashed. He's in ICU." Dom said, and Leon and Letty looked back at him sorrowfully.

"What happened? I thought you hated Brian when you found out he was a cop." Leon asked.

"I started thinking, it was his job. You know, and he did try to save Vince. He also avenged Jesse." Dom said, and Leon and Letty looked at him surprised. "Yeah he shot Johnny Tran. He might have to face charges about that too." Dom said, and they nodded.

"So I guess the boy is more family than we first thought." Letty said, and they all laughed.

"Yeah, there was a major drawback though. Brian can't be a cop anymore. He has a heart condition." Dom said, and the room turned silent. "Yeah I know, they just found out about it today. Sean didn't even know, so I'm guessing that no one did, either that or Brian is a better liar than we thought." Dom said.

* * *

A/N: So what do you all think so far? How did you like the brother idea? 


	3. HCM

Chapter 3

**Two days later: **(Brian has been taken off of the respirator.)

Dom and Sean were talking in Brian's room, Dom now dressed in a pair of worn blue jeans and a white wife-beater. Mia was sitting in the corner reading, 'Picture Perfect,' by Fern Michaels, and Letty was beside her reading a car magazine, while Leon slept in the chair next to Mia. None of the five noticed the man that was standing in the doorway until he cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Matt!" Sean exclaimed happily.

"Hey Sean, how is he?" Matt asked as he hugged his brother. Matt was a tall man about six foot two, the same height as Brian, and he had the same hair and eyes. In fact Matt looked exactly like Brian in every way. Mia had to do a double take to make sure that Brian was still laying in the bed. "I'm his twin." Matt said, explaining what everyone, with the exception of Sean was thinking.

"Wow, I never knew that he had brothers let alone that one of them was his twin." Dom said, and when he looked the man over, he noticed that he too bore the same wrist band that Sean and Brian were wearing.

"Yeah we weren't exactly on talking terms for a while." Matt said, and Sean nodded, putting his hand on his arm.

"They know the whole story, it's okay." Sean said, and Matt looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "So how have you been? I haven't seen you in so long, and dad seemed mad every time your name was mentioned." Sean said, and Matt shifted from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable, but a smile was tugging at his lips.

Matt turned to look at everyone in the room, and then said; "I need to tell Sean something, and I will tell you all when I get back, and know all of your names. Okay?" They all nodded, and Sean looked at him skeptically.

Sean and Matt walked out in the hall, and Sean looked at Matt, immediately asking, "What did you do, Mathew Cory O'Connor?" His voice was demanding, and Matt smirked as he watched his brother trying to act superior.

"You see when I heard about Brian becoming a cop I started thinking about it. So when I told dad about wanting to go into Law Enforcement, he kind of threw me out, and told me that Brian and I were definitely both mistakes." He said, and Sean nodded, but kept his skeptical look as if asking, 'what did you do?' "So I moved to San Francisco and became a cop too. I've been looking for Brian since I got on the force." Matt said, and Sean looked as if he were halfway between slugging his brother for not telling him, and bursting out laughing.

Choosing the latter, he started laughing, and grabbed Matt's arm, leading him back into Brian's room. Everyone looked up at him when they walked in, as if he were crazy. "Oh this is just too funny, I need to go out, and get some air before I burst." Sean said and walked out of the room, leaving Matt alone, and surrounded by the team.

"What was that about?" Dom asked.

"Yeah well, I'm a cop; and if he told you the rest of the story, then you should know why he was laughing like that." They all started laughing, and Matt blushed, but he was brought out of his thoughts just as soon as he had entered them.

"Never pictured you as a part of law enforcement." A small voice said, and Matt just about ran over to Brian. His brother's eyes were open, but they were glossed over.

"I wouldn't be the one to talk especially after that stint in juvie." Matt said.

"The only reason you got off on community service and probation was because your girlfriend was the chief of police's daughter, and how she loved her little Matty." Came Sean's voice from behind them. There was a bunch of snickers and Matt found himself blushing, and trying to glare at Brian, and Sean at the same time, but it wasn't possible.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that little nickname." Brian said, and Sean laughed, while Brian tried not to because of his ribs.

"I wouldn't be talking Bullet, you got plenty of nicknames, and most of them are worse than Matty." Sean said, and Brian blushed, bringing some color to his cheeks.

"How long have I been here?" Brian asked, trying to change the subject.

"Three days." Came the low, rumbling voice of Dom as he stepped out from behind the two brothers.

"Dom? What are you doing here?" Brian asked, he was confused, and afraid for the man.

"Turns out that they didn't have enough evidence to keep me, and the only witness they have against me is you; and Tanner is convinced that you won't testify against me." Dom said, his voice amused.

"Awe you're awake Mr. O'Connor." Came a perky voice from the doorway as Brian's doorway. He looked around at all the people in the room, and then said; "I need to talk to Mr. O'Connor about some things, so you all need to leave for a few minutes." The doctor said, and before Matt could argue, Sean nodded and hauled his brother out of the room, the others following them.

Brian was afraid now, Sean had never done anything like that.

"Mr. O'Connor, I'm afraid I have some bad news..." The doctor said, and Brian nodded, listening intently as the doctor talked.

* * *

"Matt, we need to talk." Sean said, and led the man down the hall where he was out of earshot. 

"I feel so bad for them." Mia said, and Dom squeezed her shoulder. "I mean Brian having a heart condition like that is enough to shock anyone, and it's gonna hurt Brian so much. I love him like a brother, and it hurts to see family go through stuff like that." Mia said, and they all nodded, as if saying they felt the same way.

There was a loud yell from Brian's room just as Matt and Sean were walking down the hall, and they started to run. The doctor opened the door, and yelled down the hall for a nasal canula and an oxygen mask. Sean and Matt ran in the room to find Brian hyperventilating, and they went over to him.

An oxygen mask was placed over his mouth, and Sean said, "It'll be okay Brian, take deep breaths, we'll get through it." Brian looked up at him and nodded, his eyes telling him that he would try, but there were no guarantees.

When Brian had his breathing under control, the oxygen mask was switched for the nasal canula that was hooked under his nose and behind his ears. "I'm sorry about this whole situation Mr. O'Connor." The doctor said, and Brian looked at him, his face a mixture of fear and amusement two things that should never be put together.

"Would you quit with the Mr. O'Connor crap. If you're going to be my doctor at least call me Brian." He said, and they all burst out laughing.

"Very well, _Brian,_ do you have any questions?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, how long do I have to stay here?" Brian asked.

"Well we want to monitor your heart, and we want your ribs and lung to heal more before you go. So a week to a week and a half." The doctor said, and Brian looked crestfallen, but the doctor left before seeing the look.

"Brian, what's the matter?" Mia asked as she walked over to him.

When Brian didn't answer, Matt said; "It's our twenty eighth birthday next Friday, so I'm betting that since it's Wednesday today, he wants it to be a week and no longer. I wouldn't want to spend my birthday in a hospital, would you?" Matt asked, and everyone shook their heads.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to start badgering the doctor about getting you out of here by next Thursday at the latest, won't I?" Dom asked, and walked out of the room, Leon, Letty, and Mia right behind him.

Sean, Matt and Brian looked after them as they walked out of the room, and Brian laughed. "I wouldn't want to be that doctor when Dom catches up with him." Brian said, and Sean and Matt joined in with their own laughter.

"So Brian, I heard that you were racing again." Sean said, and if it were possible Brian tried to sink down into the bed even farther, a fresh color of pink adorning his cheeks.

"Yeah, about that, I can explain..." Brian started before Sean put his hand up to silence him.

"I thought I told you that racing was too dangerous. Especially with what I hear, that you had enough NOS to blow your self up, and we all know that you have a heavy foot." Sean said, and tried to sound mean, but there was a smirk on his face.

"Asshole." Brian said, and Matt burst out laughing.

"Yeah, well I suppose that is true, so I can't argue with you about that." Sean said, laughing a little.

"You can't argue with me at all about dangerous jobs; Mr. I can jump off of a bridge with only a rope keeping me from hitting the ground; or I can jump out of planes with only a-" Brian said, but was cut off.

"Okay, okay I get it, I have a dangerous job too." Sean said, and Matt and Brian laugh. A cough comes from Brian, and he has to take deep breaths to stop himself. The coughing jars his ribs and he winces, putting his arm protectively around them.

"No laughing," he says as Matt increases the drip for the morphine. Brian looks at him, and starts to say something, but yawns instead, falling asleep. Matt switches the drip back to normal, and goes to sit by the window.

Sean sees the look in his brother's eyes, and says; "It's not going to happen to you too." That's all that is needed and Matt nods, drawing his knees to his chest in the big chair, and leans his head on the window pane. He closes his eyes, pretending that he is asleep, but Sean knows better.

"I'm gonna go to the hotel and get some rest and a shower; I'll be back in a few hours." He says and walks out of the room when Matt grunts.

* * *

**Thursday afternoon**

"Hey Dom, what do you think about having a Barbeque for Brian and Matt's birthday next week?" Mia asked as she sat at the kitchen table writing down ideas.

"Sounds good to me. Just them, Sean, Letty, Leon, you, and me?" Dom asked, and Mia nodded.

"Now all I have to do is find out what kind of cake he likes." Mia said, and Dom smiled. Mia was so into what she was doing that she didn't even notice.

"Hey Mia, we need to talk." Dom said and she looked up at him.

"What about?" She asked.

"Well there are two things really." He says, and she nodded, waiting for him to continue. "First we have to make funeral arrangements for Vince and Jesse." He said and her face fell.

"I already did." She said, and he looked at her surprised.

"Mia, you shouldn't have had to go through that alone." Dom said, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I needed something to do, and you and the rest of the team weren't ready to do it, so I got it over with. The funeral is Saturday, and I was talking to Brian's doctor. He said that Brian could get out of the hospital for the funeral, but the only stipulation is that he has to go in a wheel chair." Mia said, and snickered.

"He won't like that idea." Dom said, and laughed along with her.

"I know, but it's the only way, and you get to tell him." Mia said, and Dom looked horror struck at the possibility. "Yep, that's right, you get to do it. Leon, Letty, Sean and Matt have already found ways out of it." Mia said with a smirk, and Dom groaned.

"Shit." He said, and Mia laughed again. "Okay, but we have one more thing to discuss."

"Yeah? What's that?" Mia asked.

"Mia, did you and Brian talk about you two?" Dom asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and then said, "Oh you mean about the relationship?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah we talked and decided that while we did care for each other it was a brother and sister love and nothing else." Mia said, and Dom smiled, relieved.

"That's good," Dom said, "maybe we should get back to the birthday situation." He added, and Mia nodded, getting lost in her plans once again.

* * *

**Thursday Evening**

"Hey Bri, you awake?" Dom asked as he walked into Brian's room.

"Yeah, I'm up." Brian grumbled out.

"I have to talk to you about something." Dom said, and Brian looked at him skeptically.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well Jesse and Vince's funerals are on Saturday, and Mia convinced your doctor to let you out to go to them, but there was one stipulation," Dom said, a look of unease on his face.

"What would that be?" Brian asked, his voice neutral.

"You kind of have to stay in a wheel chair," Dom said, and before Brian could protest, Dom added; "It was the only way they would let you out of here."

Brian's mouth shut and he glared at the wall over Dom's shoulder, but nodded. Dom let out a relieved breath, and Brian sent him a glare.

"Look, it won't be that bad..." Dom said and Brian growled.

"Quit while you're ahead." Brian said, and Dom nodded, not wanting to make Brian's temper any worse.

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think? 


	4. Ending

EPILOGUE:

Leon, Letty, Mia, Dom, Sean, Matt and Brian arrived at the cemetery for Jesse's and Vince's funerals; with Matt pushing Brian in a wheelchair. The air was quiet, the day, dark. It was a solemn occasion, and all the occupants of the cemetery treated it that way, as they each paid their individual respects to both Jesse and Vince. Matt and Sean hung in the background, knowing this ceremony was important to everyone there, and that each person needed their space as they thought about the two men; two of their family members; who had died.

Brian was pale, but he seemed to be getting better; though the funeral and thoughts about what had happened to the two men being buried today made him lose some of his cool. The blond man looked close to tears as he said what he wanted to say, what he _needed_ to say to each man. He looked a lot older than his twenty eight years as he spoke softly to the casket that held Jesse, and it was all Sean and Matt could do not to go and be with their brother.

As Dom said what he needed, stroking the smooth mahogany of the coffins; the man looked near tears. It was understandable and perfectly fine for the tears that shown in the big Italian's eyes as he said his final good-bye to his two brothers.

Mia was crying as she laid a blood red rose on each of the caskets, tears seeping into the ground as she said her goodbyes. Her heart had been broken, losing two men that had been brothers, and one maybe more, in such tragic ways. Jesse had only been twenty three and Vince mere six years older; when both their lives had been cut short. Neither man deserved the fate they had been dealt, though there was nothing that could be done about what had happened, the consequences set in stone; leaving a family broken.

Leon and Letty each spent their time with their family. They said and did what needed to be, each adding their own personal touch to their dead friends. Letty left a note and white rose to each man; while Leon just talked in hushed tones to each fallen brother for a long time; getting out what he needed to say.

As the new family walked out of the cemetery to face what was to come, they knew that thought they had lost two brothers, they had gained two more with Matt and Sean. They would protect that which was theirs or their family, with a ferocity that the world had yet to see, having dealt with too much pain in their lives already.

END.

XXXXXXX  
A/N: I know I didn't update for a really long time, but this was started when I had a lot of time on my hands when I broke my ankle last winter, and was going through physical therapy. And then I go and end it without warning... I know people will hate me for this, but there really isn't anything more that I can think of to write...

If someone wants to take and redo this story, please just write me in a review and tell me, and I will email you back to send you the original drafts...

Please review and take care...

Ciao

Mwah

Take Care

OSS


End file.
